


Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha's first date does not go as planned. Written for a writing challenge at the LJ comm Game of Cards. Title comes from the Buffy episode of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

“Natasha! What the hell?” 

Steve dove to the ground as her bullets barely sailed over his head. He wasn’t sure what she was even shooting at, but since her face had gone from soft smile to hardened glare in a the span of a second, he had a feeling it wasn’t anything good.

“Sorry!” she shouted, leaping up on to the table where their mainly untouched food remained, and then darting off the other side in pursuit of something. “I thought saving your life was better than a champagne toast!”

He flipped around, still on the ground, to see her jump up and run across the tops of three other tables and then make a flying leap on to a hooded figure he could now make out on the other side of the room.

Damn, she was really impressive sometimes.

“Steve!” she shouted, her voice breaking into his thoughts as he watched her stun the one figure whose back she was on and then dive on to the next. “A little help here!”

“Oh, right,” he said. “Coming!”

He reached up on to the extra chair at their table and grabbed his shield — “Why do you insist on bringing that to dinner?” she had asked earlier, but now he thought she probably wouldn’t question him again — spinning around and sending it flying toward three other shadowy figures he could see coming toward them from the right side of the room.

It connected with all three, sending them crashing into the wall. He leaped into the air to catch his shield as it bounced back. In his peripheral vision, he saw Natasha take down two more men at the same time, choking them with her legs and stunning them with her trusty discs.

He glanced at the door to the restaurant. Five more figures. Where were they even coming from?

He sent the shield flying again, hitting two of them. A third managed to flip under it while the other two ran to the side — toward Natasha.

“Nat! Incoming!” he shouted, running to once again grab his shield. 

“Got it!” she hollered back, karate-chopping one almost instantly. 

Steve took his shield back and this time jumped toward the one guy left standing. The guy aimed a gun at him, but it didn’t matter. Steve’s shield connected with his head, and he went down.

He looked around, at the bodies on the ground, and cursed their luck.

“Natasha!” he called. She was still fighting with one last man. He watched her leap up on to the guy’s chest, almost running up him with her feet, and then wrapping her legs around his neck. The man tried to get her off, but Natasha wouldn’t budge. She was better, and faster, and a few seconds later, he joined his comrades in an unconscious heap on the ground.

“Okay,” she said. “Done.”

He expected her to head immediately over to him, but instead she turned back toward their once dinner table — “Nat …?” Steve started — and grabbed her purse.

“It was expensive. I’m not leaving it,” she said in response to his unasked question, and then she grabbed his hand and they were racing out into the night.

•••

They tumbled back into Sam’s apartment, a little worse for wear than when they left. Natasha’s dress was torn, as was Steve’s coat. He’d lost his tie somewhere along the way as well.

Sam looked up when they entered. “Whoa!” he said. “What the hell happened to you guys?”

“The date took an unexpected turn,” Steve said, a little tiredly. It had been a long night. “Natasha tried to kill me.”

“I did not,” she said instantly. “But someone did try to kill _us_.”

“We were eating bread and I was about to make a romantic toast, and I looked up and she had a gun pointed straight at me,” Steve said to Sam. “Two guns actually.”

“That is true,” Natasha said. “Except they weren’t pointed at you at all.”

“If you say so.”

She frowned. Sam laughed. “Next time, take her to a better restaurant,” he said to Steve.

“It was four-star!” Steve said. “And I had a room reserved just for us.”

“He did,” Natasha said. “But next time you should make sure not to invite Hydra.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t invite them,” Steve muttered. “After all that work I did to get you to agree to go out on a date with me in the first place.”

Natasha smiled. “Well, it was definitely memorable.”

“Huh,” Steve said. “That it was.”

•••

He waited until Sam went to bed. (Luckily, Sam got the hint and made his escape early.) Then he headed into the kitchen and took out two wine glasses and filled them up.

Steve headed back into the living room. Natasha was sitting on the couch where he’d left her, her legs pulled to her chest, watching the news.

“Hey,” he said, and held one out to her. “I thought we could finish our date.”

Natasha looked up and took the glass from him, unfolding her legs and moving over to give Steve room to take a seat next to her.

“I’d like that,” she said. “I’d also like to hear the end of your romantic toast.”

Steve laughed. “I’m not sure if it was actually that romantic,” he said, “but I had been about to tell you that you were looking very beautiful tonight and that I had been waiting to take you out for the longest time, and I wasn’t sure if you were actually ever going to say yes.”

Natasha tilted her head to the side. “What if I told you I had just been waiting for the right time?”

“I don’t think I would believe you.”

“Okay,” she said. “That’s fair. But I did want to say yes before. I just …”

Steve reached over and took her hand. “I know this is new to you,” he said. “To me too.”

“It was just a date,” she said softly.

“No, it wasn’t,” he said softly. “And you know it.”

And he put down his wine glass, and hers, so he could show her that.


End file.
